Poems to Those Who Care
by L-everlou
Summary: A short collection of poems, this goes out to my bestie! I invited her to the site today... I hope she knows what she's doing... Anyways, there are a couple curses, and some mentions of... um... death... that's it for warnings, though! Enjoy!
1. Chapter one

**A/N: I'll let the poems do the talking. This is the first chapter in my new series, with poems and even a couple suicide letters. Stick around to see what goes on!**

Say what you want,  
I'll probably listen to you,  
but it won't change me.  
I'll still be me,  
and you'll still be the monster who killed this poor soul.  
Say what you want,  
and you probably won't feel any better.  
Because my choices were really the ones  
that affected you. Not your own. I can't really remember what happened,  
but I do remember the crimson tears that  
Slid down your silver blade,  
when it dug into my stomach and buried itself there.  
Was it one of "those" times?  
I know you weren't feeling well but murder is just overkill.  
Keep those emotions in check, for crying out loud!  
Maybe you should just give it up and take a break.  
You should've thought about it.  
But now,  
Say what you want...  
And I'll probably listen...  
But it'll never bring me back to you.

From Gray,  
To Natsu


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm on a roll, here's chapter two!**

I can't see anymore.  
I told them it would get better,  
I lied, said we'd be okay.  
But it looks like we really are going to die.  
I can't breathe,  
I can't hear you,  
And I certainly can' t save them.  
Do you know why I said I could, though?  
It's because of you.  
It's always because of you.  
The circles are coming into my vision, and it hurts to move.  
I don't have a lot of time, because now the lights are out.  
And the room is spinning,  
Which is funny, since I'm not even in a room anymore.  
I'm outside, lying in the water.  
I'll drown out here, what was I thinking?  
I was thinking of you.  
It's always you.  
It's all crazy, and jumbled,  
But I think it's like a hallucination of some sort,  
But a happy one.  
I wouldn't call it a dream,  
So maybe it's all just a lovely distraction.  
I'm doing just fine,  
I promised them again.  
I told them that I would save them again.  
I lie too much.

From Jellal, To Erza


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Keep the inspiration flowing, guys! Chapter three is as follows:**

You know, sound pulses right through water.  
My heart beat pulses through water, too.  
So did you hear it?  
Probably not.  
I hate that boy you always talk to!  
The one with the pink hair,  
The dragon slayer.  
Those passionate glares should've been for me!  
Screams also pulse through water.  
You certainly heard those, though.  
He squirmed a lot.  
He didn't stay still like he should've,  
And he wasted a lot of time yelling your name.  
Love me, damn it!  
Gray, you're insensitive,  
I hate that about you!  
You don't recognize me, you barely know my name,  
And I make my efforts clear!

And then you go off and flirt wit that one.  
The dead one.  
The one that drowned.  
Will you notice my heart beat now?  
Probably not.

From Juvia To Gray


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh geez… I wonder if that person made it onto my profile… She's such a klutz on computers, so you never know…**

I've always wondered,  
how are you still alive?  
How are you reading this?  
The way you live is like  
Rise over run,  
and the resulting slope  
keeps getting bigger.  
Perfectly symmetrical, too.  
Not too high, not too long.  
Perfectly proportional.  
I'm supposed to be the stronger one,  
and you're supposed to be you.  
But it looks like the meaning  
of "you"  
Is being stronger  
than "me"  
Which is just odd.  
Rise over run,  
with infinite over infinite...  
You'll keep getting stronger, I'm sure.  
And I'll be there to believe it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: They keep getting shorter… I'm trying, I am…**

The more I think about it,  
the harder it is to be near you.  
It's true, that we'll never get together,  
but you're being here doesn't help. At all.  
Because I'm immortal,  
and I'll outlive you.  
I can't color perfectly black,  
more like a gray.  
Like I've run out of ink.  
So I can't make an impression on this paper we call the world.  
But you can, and that's what makes it so hard.  
By the way, I think it's so ironic that you want to be a famous writer.  
You want to shape the world with just your words,  
and you're so damn honest about it.  
But actions will always speak louder than words,  
and paper is always so much more than ink.

From Loke,

To Lucy


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I meant to make it longer, but then it would just sound… like I was ranting. And I just CAN'T have that.**

Oh, how my fevered heart pounds for your touch,  
And the gentle caress of your presence!  
The mere thought of you sends a shockwave through my hopelessly ensnared soul,  
it must be in bits from this lovely torture...  
My hourglass speeds up when you are near, I fear  
Loving you may be the death of me in this world...  
But the addiction has already plagued my soul,  
and I die in happiness!  
To the back of my memory with you!  
And to the cold, unforgiving knife of reality with myself!  
Though we go our separately cruel ways,  
And ours is a love destined to wither,  
I pine for thee!  
My sweet, my love...  
My heart is your sole hostage!

(The rest is illegible from salt water damage...)


End file.
